Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Other Side of Me/Prologue
In an alternate universe the USS Intrepid is in a sector of the Alpha Quadrant is approaching a class-J nebula, while taking a break from border patrol on the main bridge Captain Halliwell is sitting in her Captain's chair looking at the viewer as she turns to her XO. Report Commander Captain Halliwell says as she looks at Commander Kelly Grayson. Kelly looks at her. We're approaching a class-J nebula at half impulse speed and the science division is ready to go nuts on it Commander Grayson says as she looks at her. Captain Halliwell leans back in her chair. Full sensor scan Captain Halliwell says as she looks at Commander Grayson. She nods. In the prime universe the USS Intrepid is at impulse speed in the nebula cloud doing studies as well. Admiral's log stardate 109911.2, We are exploring a class T nebula, its a welcome change from our usual combat missions and it has given me time to spend time with Kira, who would normally be on Bajor in the Vedek Assembly. In his quarters Typhuss and Kira are cuddling in bed as Typhuss looks at her. I have missed you, Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I've missed you as well Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles. I am happy that we have this time to spend together Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Same here being at the Bajoran Vedek Assembly wears me out Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I know, sometimes you come home tired, really tired Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Admiral Kira report to the bridge Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss gets up and gets dressed as he looks at Kira. Sorry, duty calls Typhuss says as he finishes putting his uniform on and walks out of his quarters. A few mintues later Typhuss walks onto the bridge and looks at Commander Madden. Report Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. He looks at him. We've picked up something from inside the nebula Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Commander Perim turns to him. It appears to be a rift sir Lieutenant Commander Perim says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at the viewer showing the rift. Typhuss looks at Commander Curtis. Go to yellow alert Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical console and yellow lights start flashing but the regular lights are still bright. In the alternate universe the Intrepid is traveling through the nebula cloud. On the bridge Captain Halliwell gives the bridge to Commander Grayson as she heads to her ready room but before she could head to the doors all of the sudden the ship shakes hard as the crew is thrown from their consoles as the klaxons sound their holding onto the rail as the ship shakes harder and harder as Captain Halliwell turns to the chief conn officer. What the hell is going on Captain Halliwell says as she looks at the officer. He looks at the console. It's strange Captain we've seem to lost our dampers the conn officer says as he looks at the console read out. Then the chief operations officer chimes in. Captain we're being pulled inside a rift the ops officer says as she looks at her console and then turns to Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell looks at the viewer then a bright flash the crew are on the floor as they get up from where they are as Captain Halliwell asked for a damage report. Damage report Captain Halliwell says as she looks a her crew. The tactical officer looks at his console. Shields are down and weapons are out as well the tactical officer says as he looks at his console. Commander Grayson chimes in. Where the hell are we? asked Commander Grayson as she looks at the tactical officer. He looks at his console. A class-T nebula the male officer says as he looks at his console. Then the ops officer chimes in. I'm picking up something out there its another ship Sovereign-class the female ops officer says as she looks at her console. Kelly chimes in. Maybe its the Enterprise? Kelly says as she looks at Gabrielle. She turns to her. Gabrielle looks at her armrest console. No, getting a name, USS Intrepid, NCC-724656-A what the hell is going on here Gabrielle says as she looks at Kelly. The ops officer turns to them. Getting a transmission Captain the ops officer says as she looks at them. Captain Halliwell nods and Admiral Typhuss James Kira comes over the com introducing himself and asked if they need help. I'm Admiral Kira, do you need help Typhuss says over the com.